Death Finished
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Boredom made me post this, defiantly not the best thing I’ve written. Majin Buu, Freeza, Androids 13,14,15,17,18, and just about every villain try to take their revenge on the Z-Fighters included Mirai Trunks. Flame it if you must.


Title:  Death Finished 

Fic III of III

OOC WARNING!!

LAST WARNING:  WRITTEN OVER A YEAR AGO, I DIDN'T SEE SOME OF THIS STUFF!!!

*~* NOTE: Should someone actually read this I'll rewrite the fight scene*~*

Thails and Sam where the only Z-Fighters left at Capsule Corp.  Every one else was training, or in Goten and Trunks' case, out with Bulma or Chi Chi.  Unfortunately that left the Saiyans with a slight problem, there was no cooked food in the building.  Thails pulled out a frying pan and some eggs and bacon.  He placed the pan on the stove and looked at it.

"Good, now what are you going to do with it?"  Sam teased him.

"You should know how to cook."

"Why, because I'm female?"  Sam demanded.

"Yes."  Thails said.

"When I have kids maybe I'll learn to cook.  And start with me about having kids and you'll die."

"What, did Trunks start again?"  Thails asked.

"Yes.  What is it with him and kids I swear."  Sam left the sentence at that.

Thails finally gave up and put the stuff up.

"Let's go get take out."

"Great idea."  Sam stood.  Together they left.

**

Sam and Thails walked down a side street after they had gotten something to eat.  They both came to a stop in the middle of an alleyway when they sensed motion around them.

"Ok, both of you freeze and we wouldn't hurt you."  A voice called out of the darkness.

"Can you believe this stupidity. I think he wants to rob us."  Sam asked Thails.

"No Saiyan, we want much more."  The voice said.

"Um Thails did he just call us Saiyans?"  Sam asked.

Thails looked at her.  "Um Yeah.  Should we get out of here?"

"Lets."  Sam said.  They attempted to fly away when they where stopped by Androids 17 and 18.

"And just where do you think your going?"  18 asked them.

They tried to go around the Androids, but where stopped when a dart hit both of them.  The dart made them pass out.

**

Sam woke up sitting with her back to a wall and chains on her wrists.  Even before opening her eyes, she knew she was with Thails.  Also in the room with them was 5 kis.  Sam finally gave up and opened her eyes.  In front of her were bars, like in one of those jail movies, covering the bars on the outside was curtains.  Sam looked at the other ki.

"Bardock?  Are you Bardock?"  She asked one of the Saiyans.  For once she was thankful for that stupid DBZ movie she watched.

"Yes, how do you know me?"  Bardock asked.

"Dude, you're like dead."  Sam said.

Thails had been following the whole thing.

"Hold on a second.  First why the heck are we here?"

"Freeza is getting as many Saiyans as possible in the hopes they'll serve under him."  Bardock told them.

"Freeza is dead, so are you and all of your team, that where killed by Freeza and his team. Sam said.

"Everyone that was killed by the Z-Fighters was brought back to life by the Tora."  Seripa said.

"Who?"  Thails asked.

"The Tora is a tiger-like creature.  That is the Leapest's enemy.  At least that's what he said."  Seripa said.

"Ok, that somewhat explains how Freeza could be alive.  But what about you?"  Sam asked.

"Freeza needs his 'Monkeys' to serve him."  Bardock said.

"And why is he stopping innocent girls on the street and kidnapping them?"  Sam asked.

"Sam, you and innocent have never been used in the same sentence before."  Thails said.

"But why would he want us?"  Sam asked.

"Because little Saiyan, you shall serve me."  A voice said.  The curtain was raised and it reviled Freeza.

"Or what?"  Thails demanded.

"You have no choice in the matter."  Kooler said.

Behind him they could see Babidi, Cell, and various other bad dead people.  The whole Majin Buu thing came back to her in a second.  Mainly Majin Vegeta.

{REMEMBER MY WARNING.  WRITTEN AT 2 IN THE MORNING!!}

After a lot of verbal fighting the curtain was dropped and the evil ones left.  The Saiyans talked for a little while.  During the course of the conversation, Sam found out she could not go Super Saiyan.  Finally after two hours of not being able to break free, Sam closed her eyes to think.  She remembered what John had said about fusion.  Both Thails and Bardock had about the same energy level and should be close enough in height.  Sam reached out with her mind and touched Goku, she asked him if she could scan his mind and get the info about fusion.  He aggraded and she copied how to do fusion.  She then transferred the instructions to Thails and Bardock.  They began to talk about how they could arrange it so they could fuse.

Suddenly Androids 13,14, and 15 came in and dragged Sam to a room.  Majin Buu, Babidi, Brolly, Raditz, and several others where in the room.

{I'm going to cut out all of the parts that are out of the world wrong, or I can't remember.  This part would be way way out there.}*~* I'll re-write it if anyone really reads it *~*

Putting it blunt and skipping a heck of a lot, Majin Buu gets control of Vegeta and Sam.  (Vegeta cause he had control before).  Sam breaks into Capsule Corp and, with Vegeta's help, kidnaps Goten and Trunks.  Majin Buu puts a spell on them to serve under him, that includes their fusion.  Bardock and his team, including Thails, escaped when Bardock and Thails fuse.  The reaming Earth Special Forces with future Trunks, meet on a battle field when Cell and Brolly appear.  They do not know about the kids yet or Thails' new technique.  Accepting for Goku.

Cell and various others are standing in a circle.  Babidi is about to place the spell on Goten and Trunks (when we pick back up).  Vegeta is helping to hold back the Z-Fighters, Sam is watching the while thing.  Goku goes Super Saiyan 3 and attempts to break the line.  That fails and the kids get taken over.  Suddenly Bardock/Thails shows up with Bardock's team.  This starts a big fight during the course of which Sam mentally pushes Babidi out of her mind and gets free of his control.  She then starts to fight Gotenks.  

During all of this someone from the past was watching.  All he had to do was face the ghosts from his past.

The Z-Fighters started to lose, that's when everything stopped.  The Leapest and Tora showed up.  They made the evil villains vanish and removed the spells from Gotenks and Vegeta.  The Leapest and Tora didn't answer any questions, they just left.

Part 2 (2 days later)

Sam relaxed after working out with Vegeta. Trunks (f) and the others were in the kitchen.

She had started to fall asleep when there was a knock on the front door.  Sam got up and answered it.  It was a person in a robe so she couldn't see what he looked like.

"Is Trunks here?" he asked,

"Yes, follow me." Sam told him and led him into the kitchen.

Everyone looked at the man.

"Trunks can I talk to you?"

"Who are you?" Trunks (f) asked him.

The man thought for a second.  "Trunks you're just like me at you're age.  You need to channel you're anger, for me it's the death of Krillin and Piccolo."

"Gohan?"  Trunks (f) asked.

The stranger took off his hood to reveal Gohan.

"Gohan, you're arm." Trunks said.

"That friend of yours, the Leapest, fixed it when he brought me back.  He told me to come and get you."

Trunks, Sam and Thails said their goodbyes and went back to their own time.


End file.
